


and I will be your anchoring line

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending, Soul Bond, Tony wields the infinity stones, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: После победы над Таносом Тони получает камни бесконечности, но они больше не имеют той же силы, что и раньше. Тони может спасти только тех распыленных после Щелчка, у которых есть душевная связь с кем-то, кто еще жив.Тони сталкивается с трудным выбором насчет Баки Барнса, и он не уверен, простит ли его Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	and I will be your anchoring line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I will be your anchoring line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717885) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie). 



– Не получится, – со вздохом констатирует Тони. 

Конечно, ничего не может быть простым и понятным – когда это вообще его жизнь была такой легкой?

– Что такое? – сердится Стив. Он все еще истекает кровью из-за раны на плече.

Битва закончилась, Танос мертв. Перчатка с камнями бесконечности – и рука Таноса в ней – лежит на земле. Все, кто остались, собрались рядом в круг – тоже в крови и уставшие, но живые.

– Получится, – настаивает Стив. – Все прошло точно по плану.

Тор вздыхает.

– Боюсь, Старк прав. Камни совсем потускнели – в них нет столько мощи, что и когда-то.

– Мы слишком многое прошли, чтобы сейчас сдаться, – убеждает Наташа.

– Все сработает, – повторяет Стив.

– Только потому, что ты сказал, да? – огрызается Тони.

– Да хватит вам, – командует Роуди, положив руку на плечо Тони. Он в броне Воителя, и Тони чувствует тяжесть веса даже под собственными доспехами. Роуди продолжает: – Нам нужно попробовать, а потом мы придумаем новый план.

– Да сколько вы будете сопли на кулак мотать? – не выдерживает Ракета, зло топая лапой. – Я до смерти от вас устал. Неудивительно, что меня не тянет ко всем этим вашим командным сплочениям.

– Потерпи, милаха-кролик. Надо рассудить, кто возьмет перчатку.

За ту минуту молчания, последовавшую за словами Тора, Тони переводит дыхание. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствует, что время на их стороне. Они одолели Таноса и камни сейчас у них. Не надо больше спешить или импровизировать – у них наконец есть возможность планировать, имея все козыри на руках.

– Это должен быть Старк.

Тони вместе с остальными поворачивается посмотреть на Небулу, озвучившую свое мнение.

– Хм, что? – моргает Тони.

Он никогда не… Ладно, это ложь, он и вправду думал уже над этим. Размышлял, что мог бы сделать с камнями бесконечности. Вспоминал все проблемы, которые мог бы решить, все ошибки, которые следовало бы исправить. Думал о бедности, экологии, войне – это ведь и не десятая часть списка. Было бы достаточно самой иронии, что Торговец Смертью закончил бы войну, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он мог бы спасти всех, кто был распылен после Щелчка. 

Пеппер. 

Питера.

Пятдесят процентов населения всей вселенной.

Но нет, Тони не хочет брать перчатку. Долг, ответственность, да еще и все ограничения – это все не будет иметь значения по сравнению с мощью камней бесконечности. Как он может быть уверен, что не подастся искушению?

– На Титане Танос знал тебя, – объясняет Небула. – Звал тебя по имени.

В этот раз все взгляды устремлены к нему, но он не сводит глаз с Небулы. Он не подтверждает слова Небулы, но оба знают, что он помнит – Тони никогда не забудет, что случилось на Титане.

Многие знания – наша общая боль.

– Да какая разница? – спрашивает Ракета, отмахиваясь. – Это ж Танос. Он наверняка многих знал.

– Ты ошибаешься. Танос не замечал никого, если только не заслужить его внимания, – отвечает Небула.

– Ну-у, он не знал меня, – ворчит Ракета. – Если он признает только важных шишек, то ему следовало бы помнить меня.

– Танос знал Тони! – удивленно повторяет Наташа. На мгновение она выглядит задумавшейся, а потом качает головой: – Не уверена, что это можно принимать за комплимент.

– Тоже так думаю, – соглашается Тони.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди:

– Я не считаю, что мы должны позволить Таносу указывать нам, кому достанется перчатка.

– Поддерживаю, – влезает Тони.

– Так мы и не позволяем, – говорит Роуди, сжимая плечо Тони. – Мы победили, решать только нам, так что выносим это на голосование.

– Давайте начнем с того, кто вообще хочет иметь дело с перчаткой, – предлагает Тони.

Пусть видят, что вопреки тому, что написала Наташа, что думал Фьюри и что там на уме у Стива, Тони вполне может быть командным игроком и передавать контроль, если того требует ситуация.

Итак, во-первых, Тор. По причине того, что кто справится с силой камней лучше асгардца?

Ракета предлагает себя просто по приколу.

По мнению Клинта, кандидатуру Стива тоже надо рассмотреть.

– Да или нет, Тони? – подталкивает Роуди.

Тот нервно выдыхает.

Пощади его, и я отдам тебе камень.

Это ли часть тех событий, которые видел Стрэндж в возможных вариантах будущего? Думал ли он, что надо сохранить жизнь Тони для вот этого момента? Что, если Тони было предначертано завладеть камнями бесконечности?

Тони мысленно хмыкнул – это когда ж он начал верить в судьбу?

Но, с другой стороны, с каких пор он научился сидеть сложа руки и позволять другим решать судьбу вселенной? Да, Наташа, Фьюри и все Мстители – они полностью правы в том, что он не командный игрок. Он не будет стоять с стороне.

– Конечно, – говорит Тони. – Почему нет?

Ракета не получает ни одного голоса – даже от самого себе, напротив – он голосует за Тора. Тот с Брюсом тоже выступают за кандидатуру Тора. Клинт, Скотт и Стив поддерживают, собственно, самого Стива, а Небула, Роуди и Тони – соответственно Тони.

Наташа еще не отдала голос, и все оборачиваются к ней в ожидании, ведь ее слово будет решающим.

– Наташа? – зовет Стив.

Она кривит губы.

– Знаете, никогда бы не подумала, что буду распоряжаться судьбой целой вселенной.

– Технически ты этого и не делаешь, – встревает Тони раньше, чем успевает прикусить язык. – Ты только решаешь, кто будет распоряжаться. Давай, делай уже выбор.

– Тони, – говорит Наташа.

– Не спеши, у нас еще есть время, мы подождем, – заверяет Тони, на нервах отказываясь помолчать хоть полминуты. – Ни у кого нет ничего попить? Кажется, мне не помешал бы глоток воды.

– Тони, – повторяет Наташа.

Он захлопывает рот, осознавая, что Наташа вовсе не говорит ему заткнуться – она сделала выбор.

– Тони? Ты с ума сошла? – возмущается Клинт. – Ладно, я меняю решение – теперь я голосую за Тора. Стив, Скотт, поддержите.

– Почему я? – спрашивает Тони Наташу. Это все, что ему удается сказать.

Никто не обращает внимания на выпады Клинта. С ним не все хорошо после того, как он потерял часть семьи во время Щелчка, так что все, кроме Наташи, по большей части игнорируют его срывы.

Наташа пожимает плечами.

– Я не знаю, что случится, и никто не знает. Если вариант отмотать к тому, как Танос собрал камни, не сработает, если у нас не получится вернуть всех по любой из причин, то… Если кто-то и сделает все возможное, чтобы решить ситуацию, то, я думаю, это ты.

– Ты себя вообще хорошо чувствуешь? – интересуется Тони. – Нет температуры?

Роуди хлопает его по плечу, и его тяжелая рука чувствуется даже сквозь доспехи.

– Кончай уже умничать. Придержи свою гениальность для дела, – указывает полковник на камни.

– С тобой мое благословение, Тони Старк, – говорит Тор с самым серьезным кивком. – Если вообще можно что-то сделать, тогда именно ты и справишься.

Тони смотрит на Стива, и тот слабо, но улыбается ему.

– Она уже все сказала, – говорит он, посмотрев на Наташу. – Удачи тебе, Тони.

– Ну, что ж, – решается Тони, глядя на камни. Он убирает броню с рук. – Кажется, замысловатые перчатки – это как раз моя тема, разве нет?

Камни бесконечности буквально поют, когда он надевает перчатку. Тони почти захлебывается в накатившем подобно волне ощущении всесильности, в знании, что он может сделать все, что только вздумается.

Но это не так. Не все. Не может даже вернуться назад во времени и отменить Щелчок.

Энергии, что осталась в камнях, недостаточно. Щелчок истратил слишком много, еще и повредив при этом, и они еще не восстановились. Даже сила вселенной не безгранична. Достаточно велика, чтобы таковой казаться, но все равно нет.

Какая четкая, красивая математика. За исключением той ее части, что подсказывает Тони: да, он может вернуть распыленных, но только тех, чьи родственные души остались в живых.

Близость, родство, связь двух душ с кем-то, кто еще жив. Вселенская головоломка с бесконечными – и в то же время нет – комбинациями, ведь люди обычно имеют великое множество душевных связей со всеми теми, кто изменил их жизнь, их душу, протянув такую прочную нить, чтобы она выдержала испытание временем, пространством и смертью.

Тони оглушен, его мозг переполнен информацией. В его голове не просто половина населения Земли, а пятьдесят процентов всей вселенной вместе со всеми их связями. Если бы можно было подключить Пятницу, то он разработал бы алгоритм, провел бы несколько пробных симуляций, чтобы убедиться, что выбор падает на наилучшую комбинацию, чтобы спасти как можно больше людей.

Но у него ничего нет.

Только его разум.

Тони приступает к делу.

Он начинает с самых важных людей, которых он потерял. Во-первых, Пеппер. Образ Пеппер, ее поблеклые в его памяти черты выныривают к нему из толпы других. Душа Пеппер и его связаны между собой одной нитью, протянувшейся от его груди к ее, и переливается эта струна красным, желтым и синим.

Тони знает – ему шепчут сами камни, что красный – это любовь, желтый – дружба, голубой – верность. Цвета разнятся в разных концах, но до того, как Тони касается этой струны, укрепляя ее, чтобы вернуть Пеппер в мир живых, он замечает еще одну яркую нить, тянущуюся от Пеппер.

Спустя миг любопытства перед ним возникает образ Хэппи. Струна, соединяющая Пеппер с Хэппи, ярких желтых и синих цветов, но на конце Хэппи вьются красные полосы.

Тони вздыхает. Хорошо, когда просто ни о чем и не догадываешься. Как ему теперь знать об этом, если он хочет для Хэппи только всего самого-самого, а что может быть лучше Пеппер? Хэппи был бы хорошим выбором для Пеппер, а она – наилучшим для него. Они были бы прекрасной парой. Но на том конце нити, что идет от Пеппер, нет ничего красного. «Пока нет», – подсказывают ему шепотом. Тони не может не сравнить, какой ослепительно яркий алый на струне Хэппи, и какой просто малиновый между ним и Пеппер. Желтого и синего куда больше – особенно с ее стороны.

Может ли Тони менять цвет струн?

«Да», – отвечают ему камни.

Но это будет стоить силы. Той власти, которую Тони не может позволить себе растратить, если хочет вернуть всех. Сколькими людьми он пожертвует, если просто раскрасит свою с Пеппер нить багровым?

Тони переводит дрожащее дыхание. Он приближает Пеппер и Хэппи, касаясь их струны, которая тут же превращается в чистое золото, гарантируя возвращение Пеппер благодаря душевной связи.

Тони идет дальше. Он не пожертвует шансом спасти кого-то, чтобы заручиться чувствами Пеппер. Она сможет сделать выбор – любой выбор – когда будет снова жива.

Питера легко связать нитью, горящей зеленой семейной привязанностью, с тетей Мэй. Любовь Клинта, Лоры и Наташи позволит вернуться каждому из детей Бартонов. Темно-синяя нить Вонга поможет выбраться доктору Стрэнджу. Тони отбрасывает душевную связь королевы Рамоны с ее сыном, отдавая предпочтение синей струне с Окойей, чтобы можно отдать нить королевы ее дочери Шури – так он спасет обоих наследников короны.

Прежде чем уйти, Тони касается каждой части пряжи, упрочняя ее золотым сиянием.

Тони соединяет, связывает и спаивает. И чем дольше он это делает, тем легче становится. Он перестает видеть призрачные черты лиц, больше не видит цвета, сосредотачиваясь только на самих нитях.

Некоторые из заточенных в ловушку камня души не имеют связи с теми, кто выжил. Тони ненавидит сам этот факт, все в нем разрывается от гнева, но камни остаются безучастными. У них – у него – нет сил спасти каждого. Только связь душ, которые должен укрепить Тони, поможет воскресить кого-то после Щелчка.

Эта нить должна быть прочной с обеих сторон. Все, что тоньше, рассыпается в руках Тони, как только он дотрагивается. Тони пытается не смотреть, не знать людей, которых он обрекает на смерть, но камни все равно дают ему это знание. Старая заброшенная дружба в школьные годы не спасает жизнь тридцатисемилетнего Адриана Брекена. Слабая нить распадается от прикосновения Тони. Нет связи ни с кем из ныне живущих. Он не воскреснет.

Это не могло быть легко и просто – не так устроена жизнь Тони.

Тони шагает дальше, соединяя пары. Он спасает больше, чем теряет, но камни все равно шепчут, скольких он оставил. Двести двадцать семь. Тысяча семьдесят. Десять тысяч шестьсот двенадцать. Это ничто по сравнению с миллионами людей, которых Танос распылил и заключил в камень души, но каждый из них – это человек, который должен был жить.

И который бы жил, если бы Тони вовремя сумел остановить Таноса.

Тони связывает – людей на Земле, существ из космоса. Соединяет создания, о жизни которых он не знал раньше, на планетах, которые он никогда не мог даже представить. Тони укрепляет нити между ними и кем-то, кто еще жив, кто не погиб после Щелчка.

Это длится часы, годы, секунды. Там, где он находится, времени не существует. В результате он все исправит всего лишь за то мгновение, которое уйдет на щелчок пальцами.

Он связывает Грута с Ракетой толстой струной синего, зеленого и желтого цветов. Гамора тоже возвращается к жизни – благодаря своей связи с Небулой.

Тони уже почти касается сине-желтой нити между Стивом и Барнсом, но отводит руку.

У Стива есть еще много связей с теми, кого распылили. Тони кидается в глаза одна такая между Стивом и Сэмом – потому, что он уже соединил всех родственных душ Сэма с кем-то еще.

Тони должен выбрать между Сэмом Уилсоном и Баки Барнсом. Он может вернуть Стиву только одного из них.

Тони замирает. Он спрашивает себя, что бы сделал Стив.

Тони знает только то, что сам хотел бы – Тони выбрал бы Сэма. Он хороший человек, и заслуживает, чтобы его вернули. Помимо предвзятости Тони к убийце его родителей есть еще факт – у Барнса уже была целая жизнь до сорок пятого, и время после того не назвать радостным.

Тони выберет Сэма.

Что Стив скажет, что Стив подумает, если Тони не вернет Барнса? Он бы сделал все ради Стива, ради его дружбы, но он не может пожертвовать Сэмом, верно?

У Барнса есть еще одна нить – слабая, кроваво-фиолетовая, связывающая его с Наташей, как свидетельство старого, болезненного романа.

С Наташей, которую он уже связал с Натаниэлем Бартоном.

Тони все сделал неправильно. Он ошибся с командой, со всей вселенной. Все думали, что он гений – Наташа выбрала его специально, чтобы решить эту загадку и вернуть всех, а Тони ошибся.

Стив никогда его не простит за это.

Сам Тони никогда не простит себе то, что сделал неправильный выбор только, чтобы отомстить Барнсу.

Тони касается душевной связи между Стивом и Сэмом, превращая ее золото. Даже раздираемый чувством вины, он отказывается пожертвовать Сэмом Уилсоном, чтобы спасти Зимнего Солдата. Ни для кого, даже не ради Стива. Не с таким выбором, легшим на его плечи.

Золото связи Сэма и Стива сияет так ярко, что Тони моргает от этого света. У него рябит перед глазами и… Нет, не рябит. Он действительно видит черную струну, соединяющую его с Барнсом. Темные душевные узы, связь смерти.

Тони впервые задается вопросом, что будет с людьми по ту сторону связей, которые он выбрал. Он сделал связь двух душ еще крепче? Что произойдет после того, как умершие вернутся?

Рука Тони замирает над нитью. Она просто порвется в его руках. Несмотря на всю значимость смерти, которая соединила их, сама струна совсем слабенькая. Но он хотя бы сможет сказать Стиву, что пытался, у него по крайней мере будет хоть какое-то оправдание, когда Стив поймет, что его предали.

Но… но сам Тони знает, что мог бы приложить больше усилий.

Он не имеет возможности изменить цвет струны, не задействуя силы камней. Но впрочем это все таки одна из нитей самого Тони. Душевная связь, принадлежащая и ему тоже. Конечно же он может повлиять на нее, разве нет? Хотя бы со своей стороны?

Тони надо искренне сказать Стиву правду, что пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти Барнса, не жертвуя жизнью Сэма Уилсона. Тони и сам должен знать, что попробовал все.

Тони закрывает глаза и думает о Баки Барнсе. Вспоминает истории, которые ему в детстве рассказывала Пегги. Думает о комиксах, которые ему тайком приносил Джарвис. Думает о человеке, который всегда был лучшим другом Стива Роджерса – тогда и сейчас. Чья верность победила промывание мозгов. Который вышел на бой с армией пришельцев, снова попав на передовую новой войны.

Это тот самый человек, который убил его родителей. Тони всегда будет связан с ним черной нитью смерти. Но это не все, это не обязательно должно быть все. Тони пытается думать о том, что Барнс не выбирал, что приказывали Зимнему Солдату.

Тони открывает глаза. Их связь – это все еще черная линия смерти, тонкая и непрочная. Но со стороны Тони, на его груди, струна становится крепче. Белые нити обвивают черную, извиваясь по низу и теряясь посередине.

«Белый – цвет прощения», – шепчут ему камни.

Рука Тони зависает возле нити над его грудью, где она толще. Он переводит дыхание и умоляет – камни и все на свете, лишь бы это сработало. Даже та маленькая его часть, которая все равно ненавидит этого человека за смерть матери, не хочет, чтобы у Тони не получилось – не сейчас. Не так.

Тони сжимает нить.

Связь двух душ наливается золотом под ладонями Тони.


End file.
